Water in the Sand
by Cabriel
Summary: Van, Fiona and the gang had unearthed an ancient evil that should not have been waken. With the help of a Lone Wolf and a fairy, will they stop this evil before it destroys them. (sequel to Blood on the Snow)
1. Lost in the desert

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Water in the Desert  
  
.  
  
Chapter one: Lost in the Desert  
  
.  
  
"The Deathstinger's reaching critical, we must escape!" a girl's voice came in the com unit.  
  
"Alright," the pilot said as he worked the controls. "Jump!" the zoid that he piloted jumped leaving them floating away from danger.  
  
A massive explosion shook the zoid and suddenly it twirled out of control.  
  
"A tear is forming, port side," the voice said.  
  
"Head for it," the man said. He saw through the screen that they have entered the rift and then was surrounded by endless light.  
  
Their journey into the unknown has begun.  
  
***  
  
Fiona and Reese sensed it.  
  
Looking at the night's sky they wondered what it was.  
  
"This is strange," Reese said as she continued to gaze in the star lit night. "It felt like... I don't know."  
  
"Like something good will come?" Fiona asked. Reese nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"But before that comes great sorrow," she said.  
  
"I hope not," Fiona sighed. "I had my fills of sorrow."  
  
"Me too," Reese smiled. "Change of topic, what do you think lies underneath the royal palace?"  
  
"Must be something extremely important for King Rudolph to order an excavation," Fiona said. "He seemed to be infatuated with a story of a winged unicorn defeating a dragon."  
  
"It sounds familiar," Reese said in thought.  
  
"It does," Fiona sighed. "All we have to do is wait for Moonbay tomorrow and we're on our way."  
  
Reese smiled but her thoughts were still on their upcoming dig.  
  
***  
  
Van and Raven were at a standstill as they gazed at each other. Neither was about to make a mistake.  
  
Van then made his move.  
  
"Full house ten over nines," he smiled triumphantly. Raven had a sneer on his lips.  
  
"Four eights," he smiled. Van's jaw dropped.  
  
"Royal straight flush," a set of cards of spades was set down. Van and Raven looked at the cards incredulously. Then to the person who played them.  
  
Irvine looked smug as he placed his feet on the table.  
  
"You lose," he said. The three organoids who were with them laughed.  
  
"Laugh it up," Van looked at Zeek, the silver organoid and sighed. "I guess we deserved that."  
  
"We did," Raven glared at Shadow.  
  
"You cheated," Van glared at Irvine.  
  
"No I didn't," the mercenary said.  
  
"Anyway," Raven stretched. "I'm bored. Let's just get to that site and get that relic out."  
  
"I agree," Van sighed. "Digging is not my idea of serving the world."  
  
"And this story of a winged unicorn and a dragon?" Raven huffed. "Sounds like we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Hey, if the pay is good," Irvine smiled as he stood. "I'll hit the sack, see you tomorrow."  
  
Van and Raven nodded and watched the mercenary went of to bed.  
  
"Van," Raven looked serious. "To tell you the truth, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"You're not the only one," Van nodded his head in agreement. "So? You asked her yet?" Raven immediately stiffened. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
"I'm not ready yet," Raven sighed. "Fighting the Deathsaurer was easier."  
  
"I know the feeling," Van smiled.  
  
***  
  
Moonbay was quietly her two passengers as they tried to fix their zoid. Even in its battered state the zoid was marvelous. She only knew its name and its type.  
  
A wolf type zoid by the name of Koenig Wolf.  
  
She found them in the desert asking for the nearest town. But with the battered state the zoid is in, it would take days before they reached it.  
  
"So Weis, where did you get this zoid?" she asked. The man called Weis looked at her. He had white hair but with a touch of red, his companion, a twelve-year-old girl by the name of Eve, who has light blue hair and eyes smiled at her.  
  
"It's a prototype," she said. "But he's a good friend."  
  
"I'll say," Weis said. "He saved my life more times than I care to count."  
  
"Really?" Moonbay smiled.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Weis asked.  
  
"To the Helic republic," she answered. "Then to Guylos."  
  
"Guylos?" Eve's ears perked up.  
  
"What for?" Weis asked.  
  
"Just an archeological dig," Moonbay sighed.  
  
"Dig?" Eve smiled. "I love archeology."  
  
"Maybe the old man could use the extra help," Moonbay mused.  
  
"And we'll be glad to help," Weis smiled. "So? How are you?" he asked the Wolf. The Wolf howled and stretched its back. "Good, now rest."  
  
"You should too," Moonbay suggested.  
  
"I'll take first watch," Weis offered. Before she could argue, Eve took her hand.  
  
"Don't argue," she smiled. "We know you need the rest." Trusting them, she conceded.  
  
As the girls prepared to sleep, Weis looked at the Koenig Wolf and sighed.  
  
"An archeological dig, huh?" Weis smiled. "Maybe we could find a clue to your brother?"  
  
The Koenig Wolf howled.  
  
.  
  
End of 1  
  
.  
  
A/n: This is NOT a prequel. Please review. Pleeeeessssseeeee!!!!!! 


	2. codes

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: Codes  
  
.  
  
Fiona found Reese in the kitchen as she entered to get a cup of coffee. Her fellow zoidian seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong Reese?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I remember the story," Reese said. "About the winged unicorn and the dragon. And I really have a bad feeling about this dig."  
  
"Me too," Fiona said. "But remember that feeling of goodness? Even if sorrow is the cost, I would like to see that good."  
  
"You're right," Reese smiled. "Anyway? Where's Moonbay? She should be here by now."  
  
"We'll check after breakfast," Fiona returned her smile. "But she have to stop by the construction site before she heads back here."  
  
"We better get ready then," Reese said.  
  
"Everything is set," Fiona said. "All we need is Moonbay to be ready and it's a long way to Guylos."  
  
"Yeah," the blue haired zoidian agreed. "Maybe this feeling will go away once we're on the road."  
  
"In any case," Fiona sighed. "We'd better wake the boys up."  
  
"Why should we?" Reese grinned mischievously.  
  
"Then let's see if Moonbay is back," Fiona smiled.  
  
***  
  
"When you said reconstruction, you weren't kidding," Weis said as he saw the whole city active in restoring their fallen city.  
  
"Well, a year ago some nut blasted this place with the charged particle cannon of the Deathstinger," Moonbay sighed. Weis and Eve looked at each other in worry.  
  
"There's Doctor D," Moonbay said as she stopped her Gustav. The canopy opened and on the top of her lungs, shouted: "Hey Old Man!"  
  
A balding old man sighed as he looked at Moonbay. He walked towards them with a grumpy face.  
  
"I would appreciate if you wouldn't call me that," he said.  
  
"Whatever," Moonbay smiled. "Hey Doc, these two wanted to volunteer for the dig." Doctor D looked at Weis and Eve curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry but we already have a full roster," Doctor D said and walked away. Eve was disappointed and Moonbay was steaming. Weis, however, was deadly calm.  
  
"What is two more hands to help, four more eyes to see and senses that feel to the dig?" Weis said as he glared at the old geezer. "You are a fool to refuse our help."  
  
"And what can you contribute?" Doctor D said as he turned. "Nothing? I do not appreciate being challenged."  
  
"That's because you hate losing," Weis glared.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense," Doctor D angrily walked away.  
  
"Not the best move you made," Eve said sullenly.  
  
"He's so full of himself," Weis said as he smiled at Moonbay. "He thinks he's an expert in ancient ruins."  
  
"He is," Moonbay smirked. There was a glimmer of mischief in Weis's eyes that she recognized. Weis will not back down. "Anyway, I'm sorry. But he's word is final in the archeological dig. I'm really sorry you can't come."  
  
It was Eve's turn to be mischievous.  
  
"Moonbay," Eve smiled. "We haven't /paid/ you for our ride."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to," Moonbay smiled. "I'm glad to help."  
  
"But ancient codes that we were sworn to demands that we pay kindness with kindness, service with service and so on," Eve smiled. Weis frowned in confusion.  
  
"Zenebians have those codes," Weis said. "You're trying to trick me into something again."  
  
But Eve just smiled. Keeping the smile, she turned to Moonbay. "So our honor demands us to repay you."  
  
"People of Ancient Guylos does not have those kinds of codes," Weis said. "You're using my people's codes do get what you want."  
  
"Yep," Eve smiled as she kissed his cheek. "That's why I love you." Weis, speechless, only blushed.  
  
"Isn't she a little too young for you?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"We're only five years apart," Eve defended, smiling.  
  
"It scares me that she's more mature than I am," Weis admitted. Moonbay laughed.  
  
"Alright," Moonbay said as she stopped laughing. "Service accepted until the duration of my term in the dig." Eve cheered and she embraced her. Weis sighed and looked at Moonbay.  
  
"Orders, Ma'am?"  
  
"Let's go," Moonbay smiled and entered her Gustav.  
  
***  
  
"There she is," Fiona said as she saw the pink Gustav approaching. Reese smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. But they saw something peculiar in one of the carriers.  
  
A Zoid she was too familiar with. But it was impossible. The last time she saw it, it was merely a drawing in his brother's room when she was little.  
  
The Gustav stopped in front of Fiona. As the cockpit opened, the cheerful voice of Moonbay rang through the air.  
  
"Hi ya Fiona, Reese!" she smiled. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"You're not," Fiona smiled back. "What are you carrying?"  
  
"Passengers," Moonbay replied.  
  
"Passengers?" Reese asked.  
  
"Yes," she sighed.  
  
"Hi!" Eve called out as she climbed out. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Why are you so exited?" Weis asked as he walked towards the two zoidians. "It's just a dig?"  
  
Eve smiled sullenly and looked at Weis.  
  
"I'm going home," she said. Weis understood.  
  
"Home," Reese said as she looked at the sky. "It seems so far."  
  
"Whatever the distance and whatever the time, if you seek long enough you will find home," Eve said. The woman gaped, stunned by her words.  
  
"I told you she was more mature than she looks," Weis said as he smirked. Eve only shrugged and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Van's sight when he saw Moonbay's Gustav was what it was carrying.  
  
"Hey, Raven," he called. "What kind of Zoid is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Raven looked at the zoid from afar. "It seems to have an advance design."  
  
"Maybe," Van said. Suddenly, the zoid they were looking at turned to them.  
  
Regarding them for a few moments, the zoid howled.  
  
Van and Raven was curious.  
  
They went to see the zoid in a much deeper detail.  
  
"Van! You're up," Fiona said as she ran towards the two pilots and grabbed Van's arm.  
  
"Good morning," Van smiled. "Who's our new friend?"  
  
"My name's Weis," the man said as he extended his hand. "And this lovely lady is Eve." Eve smiled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," she greeted.  
  
"What are you discussing?" Raven asked.  
  
"Weis and Eve volunteered to help in the archeological dig," Moonbay said.  
  
"Doc agreed?" Fiona asked. Moonbay shook her head. Fiona and Reese sighed.  
  
"That old man won't give you the time of day if he didn't want anything from you," Reese said. "It's hard to change him mind."  
  
"Too true," Raven said. "He's only interested in Reese and Fiona because of their knowledge in ancient ruins."  
  
"And us in testing his outrageous designs," Van said. "But when you get to know him..."  
  
"He's tolerable," Moonbay said. "And his designs saved the world."  
  
"You can't convince him," Reese said. Moonbay smiled.  
  
"That's why they're with me," she said.  
  
"Pardon?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Eve said that they..." Moonbay started.  
  
"I," Weis corrected."  
  
"Live on an ancient code that demands them to pay service with service or something like that," Moonbay sighed. "So I agreed that they would be in my service for payment for the ride I gave them." Reese looked at Weis in confusion.  
  
"That's an ancient Zenebian code," she said.  
  
"Correct," Weis smiled.  
  
"But there are no surviving Zenebians," Fiona said in shock. "The empire of Zenebas was destroyed centuries ago."  
  
"False and true," Weis said. Leaving the people confused, he walked towards his zoid.  
  
"What was that all about?" Moonbay asked. Van and Raven just shrugged but Fiona and Reese had an idea. The two zoidians looked at Eve who just smiled. .  
  
End of 2  
  
A/n: Please review. 


	3. the Journey begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter III: The journey begins  
  
.  
  
The night was still and the sky was clear. Reese looked at twin moons of Zi and smiled. She remembered something a very special person told her when she was a child.  
  
"The twin moons of Zi will guide the lost to their destination. All you need is to follow your dreams and destiny."  
  
Reese smiled, that is until she realized that someone else had spoken those exact same words.  
  
Looking around, she found nothing but the White Wolf that Moonbay brought. But the cockpit was open and she did found a boot sticking out.  
  
"Where did you learn that phrase?" Reese asked.  
  
"From the heavens, from the earth, from the sea," Weis's head popped out of the cockpit and looked at her.  
  
"And the goddesses that protects us from harm, and the fairies that help us in our lives," Reese joined in the saying. Weis smiled and looked at the sky.  
  
"Words of a fallen prince who died while protecting the enemy he hated," Weis said.  
  
"Why?" Reese asked as she looked at the moons.  
  
"Because he was in love with a woman who is the daughter of his enemy," Weis said suddenly by Reese's side, making her jump.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Training," he explained.  
  
"That must have been some training," Reese bemused. "No one can sneak up on me without knowing it first."  
  
"Then I must be the first," Weis said. Looking at the desert beyond the dunes, he sighed. "I can't believe this used to be a field of Auroras," Reese's eyes grew when she heard the name.  
  
"Pardon?" Fiona suddenly asked as she joined them.  
  
"Auroras are unique flowers that grew in these parts," Weis explained. "The petal is what gave the name, for the top side was yellow and the bottom was pink. When the wind touches the flower, the color of the field changes from yellow to pink and yellow again."  
  
"It must have been lovely," Fiona smiled.  
  
"It was," the voice of Eve filled the void. "But where I came from, Auroras were blue and gold."  
  
"In Zenebas it was white and violet," Weis said. "Well, anyway, there were different types for different regions."  
  
"Better get some sleep," he smiled at the ladies. "We have a busy day ahead."  
  
"Follow your own advice," Eve yawned. "It's a long way to Guylos."  
  
"It is, isn't it," Weis smiled. "So? What are you ladies waiting for? Go to bed."  
  
"Yes, mommy," Reese giggled much to the surprise of Fiona.  
  
"She rarely becomes sarcastic," Fiona explained. "She had a hard time growing up."  
  
"I would imagine," Weis said as he watched Reese and Eve turn in for the night. "Everyone has a past they wanted to escape from."  
  
"Including you?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Especially me," Weis sighed. "And if you knew about them, you would run away from me." Fiona smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I will not," Fiona said in certainty and bade him goodnight. Weis watch her disappear into the compound and looked at the moons.  
  
"The skies, the earth, the seas, the goddesses, the fairies," he smiled and looked at where the women went. "And the angels that guides the souls of the lost will be eternal in the hearts of those who seek light," he looked once again to the night sky.  
  
"Why do I always come up with these cheesy sayings," Weis said as he went back inside.  
  
***  
  
"Rise and shine! It's time to go!" Moonbay called as the sun rose over the horizon. The girls all groaned.  
  
"It's too early," Reese mumbled.  
  
"The early bird gets the worm," Moonbay said.  
  
"Why would the worm be dumb enough to go out in the morning?" Eve asked.  
  
"Because like you, the worm did not sleep in that evening," Moonbay said with a sigh. "Anyway, Weis is cooking..." suddenly, Eve got out of bed and hurried out to the kitchen.  
  
"What's with her?" Fiona asked.  
  
"You'd understand once you'd tasted Weis's cooking," Moonbay said as she followed Eve.  
  
Reese and Fiona looked puzzling at each other and followed their friend.  
  
They found the two already seated by the kitchen counter waiting to be served. Weis was wearing all white and had a chef's hat as well.  
  
Just then, Van, Raven and Irvine entered the kitchen.  
  
"What smell's good?" Van asked.  
  
"Apparently, Weis's cooking," Reese said as she smiled at Raven.  
  
"All I smell is the lovely fragrance of flowers in the bloom on the morning light," Weis said. Fiona, Reese and Moonbay were puzzled by this and it was Eve who gave them enlightenment.  
  
"He means us, ladies," Eve said. All of the women, blushed.  
  
"He's a smooth one," Irvine said much to the annoyance of Van and Raven. But Weis had said it in a way that was meant for flattery and not of flirtation. He meant what he said. And somehow, Van and Raven knew that Weis had no intention on wooing 'their' women.  
  
"Here's your coffee," Weis handed Fiona a steaming cup. "Just like the Dead Sea of the eastern continent." Fiona blinked in surprise.  
  
"What did he say?" Reese asked Eve.  
  
"Fiona likes her coffee salty?" Eve answered with another question.  
  
"Yes she does," Van answered. "A habit she got from the old man."  
  
"I hope that's all she got from him," Weis frowned.  
  
"Just give him a chance," Fiona said as she thanked Weis.  
  
"It's men like him that destroyed the ancients," Weis said. "Men like him who unleashed a great evil upon the land and destroyed cities and kingdoms."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.  
  
"A time of forgotten lore says that a great dragon devastated the entire empire," Weis said as he served the meal. "Even the mighty beasts that were loyal to the empire fell from the power of the great dragon. No one can defeat it.  
  
"Then one fateful day, the great dragon attacked the Empire's capital. The king's men tried valiantly to defend the city but it was futile. No weapon can destroy the great dragon," Weis stopped and blinked at the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"And then what happened?" a new voice asked. Everyone turned to see the smiling face of President Camford looking at them. Weis smiled and went over to offer her a seat. Smiling, President Camford sat by the table with Fiona and Reese.  
  
"All hell broke loose," Weis continued. "People were fleeing for their lives but it was no use. For you see, the great dragon never leaves survivors."  
  
"And then what happened?" Moonbay asked. Weis gave the president a plate and smiled.  
  
"A prince of a rival empire came to the central city with the royal steed of the republic," President Camford blinked in confusion and then recognition. "Yes, my lady. It was the legendary winged unicorn of the Helic Republic."  
  
"But I thought the three nations are at war with each other," Van said.  
  
"Nations, yes. But there are individuals who despises the war. Believe it or not, the prince has friends in both rival nations. It is this friend that gave the prince the winged unicorn."  
  
Weis smiled as he saw President Camford's knowing expression.  
  
"Yes," Weis said. "That person was your ancestor, Armand Camford."  
  
"Who's he?" Raven asked and remembered his manners. "I'm sorry madam president."  
  
"That's okay captain," President Camford smiled.  
  
"Captain?" Eve was confused.  
  
"By helping us defeat the Deathsaurer, Raven was given a commission on the Guardian Force as captain," Irvine explained. "Also full pardon."  
  
"In any case," President Camford smiled. "Armand was a zoid designer. He's responsible for many of the republic designs."  
  
"But if he lived during that time," Reese was beginning to get confused.  
  
"That means...." Fiona was starting to get it.  
  
"That means that she have zoidian blood," Weis said as if it didn't matter.  
  
"How did you know?" Van asked Weis.  
  
"He doesn't know," Eve said. "He does things but he doesn't know how."  
  
"Like knowing that Fiona takes salt in her coffee?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Actually, no," Weis smiled. "Her mug told me."  
  
"My mug?" Fiona instinctively looked at her mug.  
  
"It had traces of iodine," Weis simply said. "Bygones. Can we help you madam president?"  
  
"Oh yes," she smiled. "Despite the doctor's enthusiasm, I'm worried about this dig."  
  
"As you should," Weis said. Fiona and Reese looked at him with more confusion than before.  
  
"What are you keeping from us?" Van asked.  
  
"Just than contrary from what the old man thinks, I know more about ruins than him," Weis said.  
  
"And how did you figure that?" a very irritated Doctor D said as he entered the kitchen. "You are as naïve as you are young."  
  
"Who said I'm young?" Weis glared. His face softened and smiled at the rest. "Will you excuse me? I have some things to do before we depart." Weis removed his apron and walked out the kitchen. Doctor D followed him with his eyes. When he was out of the room, he sighed.  
  
"Ignorant," he said, much to the dismay of the rest.  
  
"Doctor, I'm ordering you to take him with you on the dig," President Camford said in a harsh and official tone. Doctor D was surprised with this. Before he could comment, President Camford stood.  
  
"Eve, darling," she smiled. "Will you thank Master Weis for breakfast? Better yet, I'll thank him when I see him outside." Smiling at the teens, she walked past the doctor, taking great pleasure in his look of confusion and shock.  
  
Before she was completely out, she paused.  
  
"Do not underestimate him, DOCTOR," she said curtly. "He is a dangerous man. More dangerous than Prozen and Hiltz combined."  
  
Without another word, she was gone.  
  
.  
  
End of 3  
  
.  
  
A/n: At last I get to update! So what do you think? More mysteries to come! 


	4. preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter IV: preparations  
  
.  
  
President Camford found Weis talking to the Koenig Wolf. She smiled as she walked towards him. He always talked to zoids however strange it may seem.  
  
The thing was, she saw the effects it had on the zoids he had spoken to.  
  
It was really weird. But it was his way.  
  
"Hello Weis," she greeted. Weis turned and smiled. President Camford was taken back when the Wolf looked at her curiously.  
  
"It's okay king," Weis said. "She's an old friend." the president sighed as she heard the word 'old'.  
  
"Must you refer me to that?" she asked teasingly. "But you only aged four years and it has been FOURTY years since I saw you last."  
  
"I fixed my cryogenic capsule and entered it," Weis sighed. "Only to be awaken again with no memories and a headache the size of the western continent." President Camford laughed.  
  
"Same old Weis," she smiled. "So, you found her."  
  
"Actually, she found me," Weis smirked. "The thing was, I didn't know her at that time."  
  
"Amnesia is generally an after effect from the cryogenic capsules, but it restores in time," President Camford said.  
  
"Don't I know it," Weis said. "Anyway, I really have a bad feeling about this dig."  
  
"You too?" Weis nodded. "How come?"  
  
"The story about the legend hits closer to home," Weis said. "And knowing the old man, he'd try to reactivate it."  
  
"Who was the pilot?" she asked quietly, fearing the worst.  
  
"It was wild," he answered. "He rebelled against his creators and wrecked havoc to the people."  
  
"Can it be stopped?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Weis said. "I... the prince barely did."  
  
"But he did," President Camford smiled. "And he will again." Weis smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "That means a lot to me."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "However strange this may sound, you talk like an older man."  
  
"Strange experiences does that to a person," Weis said. "So?"  
  
"Good luck," she kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, she left him and walked away.  
  
The Koenig Wolf looked at the two fleshlings and growled in confusion.  
  
Weis looked up and smirked.  
  
"Don't try to understand," he said. "It confuses me as well."  
  
***  
  
"Two Gustavs?" Reese asked as Weis prepared a second Gustav for their journey.  
  
"We can't all fit in one Gustav," he explained. "Each will be towing four sleds."  
  
"Four?" Moonbay asked. "Isn't that a little too much."  
  
"I asked them and they agreed that they can do it," Weis said.  
  
"Asked who?" Van asked.  
  
"The Gustavs, of course," Weis frowned like it was an obvious question. "Moonbay will be carrying the sleeper and the Saix, the Breaker and the Psycho. And I'll be carrying the two equipment sleds and the Blade Liger and the Koenig Wolf."  
  
"Are all the zoids necessary?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Extremely," Eve said as she looked at Weis. "Precautions."  
  
"Precautions?" Raven asked.  
  
"What if the artifact starts to attack us," Weis said. "Call me paranoid but I'm not facing anything that's as strong as a Deathsaurer with my bare hands."  
  
"He had a terrible experience with a similar incident," Eve said to Reese and Fiona. "Scared the living daylights out of him."  
  
"You'd be scared too if you were all alone digging in a cave where legend said that a succubus sucks the life out of vir... er, men," Weis glared at his companion. The women were trying real hard not to laugh.  
  
"What kind of zoid was it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"A Deathpion," Weis simply said. Reese and Fiona blinked in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Raven asked almost alarmed by their reactions.  
  
"The Deathpion was a terrifying zoid," Fiona said. "It was one of the zoids the Deathstinger was based."  
  
"What happened?" Reese asked Weis. With a sigh, he looked at the two zoidians.  
  
"I got my butt kicked," he turned away and looked at the Koenig Wolf, who was strangely snickering. "It was NOT that funny."  
  
Strangely, the other zoids joined in the laughter. The others were shocked but Weis was crest fallen.  
  
"You're all against me," he said and went towards the Gustav. "Let's go," he climbed into the cockpit and looked at the group. "We're wasting time."  
  
"Where's doc?" Van asked as he, Fiona and Eve joined Weis in the Republic's Gustav.  
  
"He's going to follow," Fiona said. "He has something to take care of."  
  
"Plus the old geezer can't stand to be in the same room as me," Weis mumbled. Eve laughed.  
  
"I think the feeling's mutual," she smiled.  
  
"I shudder to the thought of him and I have anything MUTUAL," Weis said as he started the Gustav.  
  
"You two don't get along, do you?" Fiona asked worriedly. "Why?"  
  
"Years ago, his arrogance almost cost the life of Elise," Weis looked at Eve with a sad smile.  
  
"Who's Elise?" Van asked softly.  
  
"Elise," Weis closed his eyes. "Is President Elise Camford."  
  
***  
  
President Camford looked at the archeological team disappear into the horizon.  
  
"Madam President, you called?" General Kruger announced himself as he stood beside her.  
  
"I want all our troops to be ready," she said in an official tone.  
  
"For what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Precautions," she looked at him sullenly.  
  
"I see," the general smirked. "Alright, but I need to know the exact nature of the threat."  
  
"That, General, is what I do not know yet."  
  
.  
  
End of 4  
  
.  
  
A/n: I do not know President Camford's first name so I made it up.  
  
To LadyWolf: I have spelled the Konig wolf as Koenig because it is how it is pronounced. If you look at the box, the O has two dots on it and is an OE sounded vowel. Did you know that the word Konig or Koenig means King? A perfect name for a wolf with the same description. Have you read my other zoid fic? It's called Blood on the snow.  
  
Thanks and review. 


	5. tomb of the slain

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter V: Tomb of the slain  
  
.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Weis asked as the drove the Gustav through the desert. It had been five days and already he's getting restless. "And if memory serves me right, not that it's any use because the terrain's changed, this is not the way to Guygalos."  
  
"We have to make a stop," Fiona said from the back seat. "There's a ruin not far from here. The archeological team assigned there found something the felt we need to see."  
  
"What is it?" Eve asked.  
  
"They found something interesting," Reese said as he voice came from the radio. "It's a container, a sarcophagus as large as a class four zoid. But they were reluctant to open it."  
  
"As they should," Weis said. "Zoid sarcophaguses are made with to protect the zoid inside."  
  
"What does that mean?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"All of them are vacuum sealed to protect the zoid from the effects of time," Weis explained. "Most of them are sealed with liquefied salt."  
  
"Okay," Van looked at him speculatively. "And then?"  
  
"When the pressure of the air gets out carrying the salt, every person near the opening will be harmed," Weis said calmly.  
  
"How?" Raven asked.  
  
"Your face will be ripped apart by the salt," Eve said as she smirked. "Not to mention every exposed flesh you have." There was a series of groans from the radio and from the back seat.  
  
"And that's just the simplest," Weis said.  
  
"Simplest?" Irvine asked.  
  
"In extreme cases, the zoids inside the sarcophagus will tear you apart for disturbing its sleep," Weis said.  
  
"And this actually happened?" Van asked incredulously.  
  
"Remember what I told you about?" Weis asked. "The Deathpion killed the entire archeological team then and destroyed a fair amount of towns before it was destroyed. Zoids like that were kept in sarcophaguses to be locked away forever."  
  
"That's scary," Moonbay said.  
  
"It is said that a sealed zoid will kill the first person it sees when its tomb was disturbed," Weis added. For a few minutes all was quiet.  
  
"Why were the zoids sealed?" Van finally asked.  
  
"They were too dangerous," Weis said. "The last zoid ever sealed gave us a really hard time. We removed the core and it was partially sealed."  
  
"Sounds familiar," Raven said in thought.  
  
"It should be," Reese said. "We barely defeated it a year ago."  
  
"You defeated the MK II?" Weis asked.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," Fiona said.  
  
"I don't think I want to know," Weis said. "The Deathsaurer is always bad news."  
  
"Tell me about it," Van sighed. "Everyone wanted instant power."  
  
"Unfortunately they get it through evil ways," Weis said. "They lack patience and responsibility in those sort of things."  
  
"Rulers like that tend to destroy their own kingdom," Eve said sadly. For the rest of the trip, all was quiet.  
  
***  
  
"This place looks familiar," Eve said as she exited the Gustav. "Isn't this the place where you used to take me?" she asked Weis. They had arrived in front of a cave overlooking a plain filled with wild flowers. Godoses and Guysacks were clearing rubble and debris scattered around the entrance. Weis, nodded.  
  
"The tomb of the slain," he said. "This was a part of the Zenebas Empire." He suddenly glared at Fiona accusingly. "You are desecrating a tomb of heroes?" his voice was gruff and low. Fiona was surprised in his tone and by the mere fact that the Koenig Wolf growled in anger. It walked away from the sled he was riding on and stood behind Weis. Van stood by Fiona, ready for any danger that could erupt in that moment.  
  
Weis was mad as hell.  
  
Suddenly, the pounding of foot locks disrupted the Guardian Force's attention for a moment.  
  
The Koenig Wolf growled loudly and suddenly the twin barrels and six solar panels unfolded from the Wolf's cannon.  
  
The angry beast aimed for the two Gustavs.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Eve shouted in all authority. "KING! Stand down!" she shouted. Immediately the Koenig Wolf folded his weapon and released his locks. But he was still growling.  
  
Weis slowly turned his head to face Eve and glared. The young girl would not back down but deep inside she knew that this was one argument she would lose. One way or the other.  
  
Reese was silently trembling by Weis's demeanor. He was like a wild animal that will never be tamed. Raven, however, was watching him, waiting for his first move.  
  
"Weis," Eve's voice was soft. "Please." But Weis ignored the plea.  
  
"What's going on here?" Doctor D suddenly emerged from the ruin looking annoyed. "This is an Archeological site, so settle down." Weis was looking daggers at the old man.  
  
"This was... IS a tomb," Weis said in determination. "I will not stand and see this holy place desecrated and any artifacts recovered must be returned." Doctor D laughed.  
  
"You have no authority in THIS dig," he said. "Think of the scientific research that we could uncover so we can learn about the ancients."  
  
"You can do that without destroying the tomb," Weis said. "Those Godoses and Guysacks are clearing the way and widening the entrance. You are about to take one of the sarcophaguses out of the tomb."  
  
"Weis," Eve's voice pleaded softly to her companion. But he still ignored her.  
  
"This is now the property of the Helic Republic," Doctor D said defiantly. "You have no say to this anymore. I was ordered to accept you in the Guylos dig but not in this one. Be off and leave us."  
  
"You take what you do not understand," Weis said in a deadly tone. "This will be your downfall."  
  
"All I hear is the wind," Doctor D said as he turned around.  
  
"If you continue this insane search for knowledge you will hear the cries of the people dying from what you have unleashed," Weis glared at the man.  
  
"No need to worry," the doctor said. "I have taken every precaution for such an event."  
  
"Weis, please," Eve pleaded once more. This time, he listened, barely.  
  
"Know this old man. There are a lot more zoids that are more powerful than the Deathsaurer," Weis said as he walked back to the Gustav. "And more sentient than a human being."  
  
"Is that a threat?" the doctor asked.  
  
"It is a prediction," Weis said still glaring at the old man. Doctor D smirked and went in back to the tomb.  
  
"What was that all about?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"That tomb is not only a tomb of the people who died bravely serving the Empire," Weis sighed all his frustrations. "When soldiers are buried, they were buried along with their zoids. And most of them are still fully functional."  
  
"But why?" Irvine asked. "Wouldn't they just give their zoids to another pilot?"  
  
"In Zenebas, the pilot and their zoids are one," Weis said gravely. "No one will or can control a pilot's zoid without his or the zoid's consent. Thus when reanimated these zoid will attack ANYONE except its pilot." Weis looked at the entrance of the cave while everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"It maybe an old rickety zoid," Raven said trying to lighten up the mood. "We can handle them."  
  
"The last person who said that died a terrible death," Weis looked at Raven as if he said something wrong. "Plus he unleashed a terrible zoid onto the world."  
  
"You're over reacting," Moonbay said but she wasn't so sure of herself.  
  
"Anyway," Weis sighed and looked at the group "I'm sorry about my behavior back there."  
  
"Quite understandable," Reese smiled. "I'll be pissed to if MY tomb gets ransacked like that." Weis smiled and looked at Eve.  
  
"I'm real sorry," he said sincerely and Eve smiled.  
  
"I know," Eve said quietly. Blinking, she looked at the entrance not believing what she was seeing. The others followed her gaze and saw a large sarcophagus as large as the Blade Liger being pulled out of the tomb by a Guysack.  
  
Reese and Fiona looked at Weis in worry but he merely smiled, making both zoidians more confused that ever.  
  
"Fiona!" Doctor D called. She and Reese ran towards the old man and asked what he needed.  
  
"I want you to take this sarcophagus to Guygalos with you," he said. "The Emperor may want to see this before we open it."  
  
"Why?" Fiona asked.  
  
"These markings on the side of the sarcophagus is quite interesting," he said. "See these?" he asked as he pointed to a shield with a dragon grabbing a sphere in a green background. "This is an ancient royal shield but I have no idea what it means."  
  
"Will it be safe?" Reese asked, concerned on what Weis had told them.  
  
"Do not believe anything that ignoramus had said, it is quite safe," Doctor D assured them. But somehow they didn't believe him. "Now go. I'll join you later." Fiona and Reese nodded and went back to the group.  
  
"What did he want?" Van asked.  
  
"We're bringing the sarcophagus to Guygalos," Reese said as he looked at Weis. But he did not comment.  
  
"Load it to my rig," Weis said as he entered the Gustav. The two zoidians blinked and looked at each other.  
  
After loading the sarcophagus, they were back on their way.  
  
.  
  
End of 5  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please review. 


	6. valley of heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter VI: Valley of heroes.  
  
.  
  
"This place seems familiar," Weis said as he saw an arena like valley. He stopped his Gustav and exited the cockpit.  
  
"This is the Valley of heroes," Van said proudly. "Where great zoid battles had been fought."  
  
"Really?" Weis's lips were curling into a smile. Eve looked at him with the same smile in her eyes.  
  
"How are we doing?" she asked Fiona who was admiring the arena.  
  
"I don't know what Weis did with the Gustavs but we are a week ahead of schedule," Fiona smiled. Moonbay's Gustav finally stopped beside them.  
  
"Then I suggest they rest," Weis smiled. "They deserve that much."  
  
"The people or the zoids?" Fiona asked as she smiled. Weis returned her smile and glanced at Eve.  
  
"She's teasing you, Weis," Eve said as she went towards the equipment sled.  
  
"I know," he smiled as he stretched. "So, Van. Are you up to it?" he gave him a mischievous smile. Van knew exactly the implied meaning and returned his smile.  
  
"I don't know," he said mischievously. "Your hardware seemed formidable for me."  
  
"Then we'll go at it with tooth and claws," Weis smiled. "Come on, captain. It's a nice way to sharpen our skills."  
  
"Also a nice way to get my zoid ruined," Eve smirked as she returned.  
  
"Her zoid?" Fiona asked Weis.  
  
"Technically it is hers," he said. "I just use it once in a while." Suddenly the Koenig Wolf barked as if confirming his reason. Eve huffed and stared at the white zoid.  
  
"Men!" she cried. "Always sticking to your own kind. Come on, Fiona. I hear there's a town nearby. Let's see if there we could get a decent meal in a inn."  
  
"Ah, sure," Fiona said as she was dragged by the young Eve towards Moonbay's Gustav.  
  
"Hey Moonbay! Reese! We're going to town!" Eve said vehemently. Irvine and Raven looked at the women leave in confusion.  
  
"What just happened?" Raven asked. "It looks like the women are at war with us."  
  
"Only Eve," Weis sighed as he watched the women unhook the sleds to Moonbay's Gustav and rode into town. "And the first thing you do when you go to war is to get allies in your fight."  
  
"Just great," Irvine grumbled. "Knowing Moonbay, she'll back Eve up with one hundred percent. Assuming it's a gender issue."  
  
"It is," Van sighed. But frown turned to smile when he looked at Weis. "So?"  
  
"Rules are simple," Weis said with a gleam in his eye. "Are you ready?" Van nodded mirroring his smile.  
  
Raven and Irvine was interested on what the man in white and red has to say.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe that man!" Eve said as the four women, Zeke and Specula entered a small inn. "And the nerve of King," she almost growled. She then looked at the two organoids with poison. "Your kind irks me." Zeke and Specula looked at each other in confusion before looking at the light blue haired girl.  
  
"Take it easy," Reese smiled at the girl's energy. "And the organoids have nothing to do with this."  
  
"King does," Eve said as the four of them found a table.  
  
"But he's a zoid," Fiona said in defense of Zeke. Eve sighed as she read the menu.  
  
"The Koenig Wolf is an Ultimate X," she said as if that was explanation enough. Her companions looked at her confusingly and waited for her to explain. When she didn't, Moonbay supplied the question that was in their minds.  
  
"What's an Ultimate X?" she asked.  
  
"An Ultimate X is a zoid like no other," Eve said nonchalantly. "The Koenig Wolf is like the Blade Liger in a sense but only more."  
  
"How?" Reese was curious.  
  
"My King evolved Weis's Command Wolf into what you see now," Eve said.  
  
"King?" Fiona asked but when she saw Eve looked at the two organoids, she understood. "Your organoid."  
  
"My only companion in the years that I was alone," Eve said softly. "Anyway, something happened and he is now fused with the Wolf's core. Making the zoid stronger and smarter."  
  
"This will be an interesting," Moonbay said with a smile. "How good is Weis?"  
  
"He's a fair zoid pilot," Eve said. Reese and Fiona smiled.  
  
"There's a note of pride in your voice," Reese said. Eve smiled shyly and looked at the women.  
  
"He'll do everything in his power to get me out of a bind," she said.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Moonbay asked as a plan formulated in her mind.  
  
"Van, of course," Fiona said with pride. Eve smiled mischievously.  
  
"We'll see," Eve said.  
  
"See what?" a kind and firm voice asked. The women looked to see their guest and Fiona and Moonbay smiled.  
  
"The three Guards," Moonbay smiled. The three imperial guards that had retired in a cabin nearby. Fiona hadn't seen them for a while.  
  
"There's a zoid battle later," Eve said without hesitation. "By the valley."  
  
"Interesting," Wager smiled.  
  
"Shall we observe this battle?" Vipay had the same smile in his lips.  
  
"Who are fighting?" Groscau asked.  
  
"Van and a guy named Weis Einzelganger," Fiona said as she smiled at the Three Guards. There were recognition in their faces as they heard the name.  
  
"Impossible," Wager said in awe.  
  
"Are the legends true?" Vipay asked as he looked at his companions. Groscau gave them a warning glance and sighed.  
  
"This is not the time," he said. Then, smiling at the confused ladies, he added, "When will the match be?"  
  
"In three hours," Eve said. The other women looked at her in confusion. "It takes him that long to set the Wolf up."  
  
"Then we will be there to witness it," Vipay smiled.  
  
Eve has an idea that would be good.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you could beat him?" Raven asked Van as they looked at Weis giving his, or rather Eve's, zoid final checks.  
  
"It would be a cinch," Van said as he looked at Weis.  
  
"Don't be too cocky," Irvine warned. "That Wolf seem tough."  
  
"We'll see what happens," Van sighed. "But what's with those rules? He sounded like he'd done something like this before."  
  
"It sounded like there's a whole book of rules," Raven said. "But it's a nice idea."  
  
"What is?" Irvine asked but had an inkling of his idea.  
  
"Zoid battles," Raven smiled. "Testing who's the best."  
  
"That's an idea worth doing," Van said with a smile. "For one it would remove our boredom."  
  
"Then we'd better ask Weis about it," Irvine said. Van nodded and entered the cockpit of his Blade Liger.  
  
"Ready when you are," Van called in the com unit.  
  
"Ready," Weis said enthusiastically. "Let's do it."  
  
***  
  
"Here we go," Weis said as he entered the Koenig Wolf's cockpit. "King, I have a favor to ask. Can you give me total control? He's not using Zeke and I wanted it to be a fair fight." In his front LCD monitor, the words of King came out.  
  
OK  
  
"Thanks," Weis said as he saw the Blade Liger in his position at the other end of the valley.  
  
"Ready Van?" he asked.  
  
"Ready when you are," the Liger roared.  
  
Weis gripped the controls firmly.  
  
"Then..." Weis started but a loud blaring of the horn interrupted them.  
  
Looking up, Van and Weis saw the crowds encircling the arena. Then Weis saw them.  
  
Eve, Fiona, Reese and Moonbay were waving at them. Strangely, Eve was holding a bullhorn.  
  
"What is going on?" Van asked.  
  
"Isn't those the three Guards?" Irvine asked on the radio. Van saw them looking proud and standing behind the women.  
  
"A little audience," Weis smiled. "Good."  
  
"What now?" Raven asked. For an answer, Eve's voice echoed throughout the valley.  
  
"Attention!" she said using the bullhorn. "The entire Valley of Heroes is a designated battle zone. No unauthorized personnel within the area is allowed." She took a binoculars and scanned the valley.  
  
"Irvine, Raven! We saved you a spot so get up here!" Eve smiled.  
  
"What is this?" Van asked.  
  
"Added safety precautions," Weis sighed. A few minutes later, Irvine and Raven, with Shadow, were by the spectators. "What did she do? Sell tickets?"  
  
"Area scanned!" Eve continued, satisfied that there were no innocent bystanders in the battlefield. "Battlefield setup! Van Flyheight versus Weis Einzelganger! Battle mode zero, nine, nine, two! (0992)."  
  
"Get ready Van," Weis said as the Wolf crouched to a charge.  
  
"I'm ready," Van said as the Liger did the same thing.  
  
"Ready? Fight!"  
  
.  
  
End of 6  
  
.  
  
A/n: do not kill me for the cliffhanger. Do not kill me at all. Anyway, what do you think? 


	7. victor

Chapter VII: The Victor  
  
.  
  
Van immediately charged the Koenig Wolf at the signal of Eve. However, the Wolf simply stood still.  
  
Van was immediately suspicious.  
  
He had sensed something within him that made him excited for his blood pumped in anticipation of a good fight. But as he neared him, there was a strange aura within his opponent that generated fear and Van was not easy to scare.  
  
And Fiona felt Van's reluctance.  
  
"Why is Weis just standing there?" Irvine asked bewilderingly as he watched the Wolf wait for the Blade Liger's attack. When the girls looked at Eve and found her smiling, they knew that something was up.  
  
"Weis is a defensive pilot," Eve smiled as she looked at the two Zoidians. "Plus he needs to conserve his energy."  
  
"How come?" Moonbay asked. But before she was answered, the Liger leapt and began to strike with its claws. The Wolf merely looked up and suddenly ran forwards in full sprint causing the Liger to hit nothing but air.  
  
The Wolf turned suddenly and pounced on the Liger. Caught unawares, Van, in instinct, turned on the ion boosters and successfully dodged Weis's attack. But the Koenig Wolf began its pursuit, matching the Liger at its speed.  
  
"He's fast," Raven commented as he watched Weis's performance. "Is he using an organoid?." That comment earned him a hard glare from Eve.  
  
"He's not using anything but his own skills," she said with an air of defiant dignity. "Not yet, anyway."  
  
"What does that mean?" Reese asked as she watched the Blade Liger quickly turned and struck the Wolf with its paw. But again, the Wolf seemed to dodge the attack and charged to the chasm wall. Van followed the Wolf to what seem to be a futile attempt but the Wolf kept on going towards the wall.  
  
"Watch this," Eve smiled as she glanced at Fiona who only smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.  
  
Van watched as the Wolf suddenly ran up the wall and suddenly flipped over to face the Blade Liger, its claws glowing. Van suddenly turned the Liger sideways to avoid the attack and just in time as well. For where he stood earlier, Van saw the ground crumble into a large crater. He almost forgot to breathe.  
  
"That was dangerous," Fiona said worriedly as she saw the Wolf slowly walking out of the crater.  
  
"The pilot anticipated Van's dodge," Vipay said as he smiled to himself.  
  
"Apparently he's trying to psych young Van up," Groscau said as he marveled at the wolf.  
  
"To what end?" Reese asked.  
  
"To tell Van that he could take him anytime he wanted," Raven said as he smirked. "That's pretty cocky."  
  
"He'll regret that," Irvine smirked. "Once Van get hyped there won't be anyone to stop him. He fought off the Deathstinger and two Deathsaurers. Something like this is just exercise for him."  
  
"The Wolf's pilot is putting on a show," Wager said as he studied the zoid's movements. "He's anticipating every move Van will make and if the wolf did create his own mistake, he would have just adjust his methods." He then turned to Eve and smiled at her. "Forgive me for my indulgences but where are you going?"  
  
"Guylos," Eve's eyes were suddenly filled with pain. Reese and Fiona felt it as well. It was like the pain of losing everything and seeing the remnants of that pain.  
  
"I see," Wager's voice was soft as he watched the battle.  
  
The Blade Liger had its blades down and prepared to attack. Charging at full speed, the blades were charged up and prepared to cut the Koenig wolf in half.  
  
Weis charged as well into a head on collision with the Liger. Just as the Liger was about to strike, The Koenig wolf clamped down its jaws on one of the blades and flipped the Blade Liger on its underside. Immediately, the wolf pounced on the Liger and bit its neck. A surge of electricity ran through the Liger's body freezing its command system. Within a few seconds, the Liger was motionless and the Wolf howled in victory.  
  
The crowd cheered as Fiona and the rest blinked in bewilderment. This came to a shock to them except from Eve who looked relived and worried at the same time.  
  
"Get out of there, you fool," she whispered softly. The two zoidians looked at her confusingly as they heard her. Suddenly, her eyes were empty of all life as she spoke. "King. Awake." The wolf suddenly looked at her and waited. "Open." The canopy opened with a sickening hiss that they heard as steam rushed out the cockpit.  
  
Everyone stared in horror as Weis's unconscious body was slumped forward towards the controls.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry if it's short. 


End file.
